1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical catheters, more particularly to a catheter insertion device that protects users from accidental needle pricks, provides a gauge for multiple-attempt catheterizations, and provides a quick-taping system.
2. Prior Art
Administering intravenous medications and agents or installing intravenous monitoring devices requires the catheterization of veins or arteries (generally "vessels"). Intravenous catheters (usually flexible catheters) must be inserted into a vessel and must be positioned properly to establish and maintain the proper fluid flow through the catheter that remains in the vessel. One type of catheter insertion device comprises a needle and a plastic catheter tube that slides over the needle so that the needle point protrudes through the catheter. Introduction of the catheter into the vessel requires manipulation and positioning of the vessel as well as precise placement of the needle and catheter within the vessel. Once properly placed, the operator must carefully withdraw the needle and leave the catheter within the vessel.
Medical personnel ("operator") operate catheters as follows. The operator grips the posterior portion of the intravenous catheter with one hand and secures and holds the skin and vein of the patient with the other hand. The operator inserts and guides the needle tip through the patient's skin and into a vessel. Blood flows from the vessel through the passageway in the needle and into a catheter collection chamber. The operator advances the needle slightly to assure that the catheter has entered the vessel. The operator inserts the catheter into the vessel without advancing the needle. This additional insertion of the catheter is difficult and contributes to misstarts, which require the withdrawal and reinsertion of the intravenous catheter into the vessel. Thus, the patient may endure additional needle punctures.
With a majority of intravenous insertion attempts, operators must remove the hand that holds the patient's skin and vein and use that hand to remove the needle from the catheter. Because the operator is not gripping the patient's skin and vein, the catheter may slip from within the vessel and cause a misstart.
After removing the needle, the operator places it on a medical tray or hands it to an assistant. The removal and placement of the needles is usually done haphazardly because operators are focused on preventing withdrawal of the catheter from the vessel. Consequently, operators and assistants have been injured from needle pricks by contaminated needles. Thus, a need exists for a medical catheter that can minimize misstarts while at the same time preventing contaminated needles from injuring medical personnel.